Accidentally in Love
by xXx-vAmp98-xXx
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS SOON! Hinata, Sakura and Ino come to Konoha High after an accident in their hometown. There they meet new friends, new enemies and, most importantly, new loves. Hinata gets amused by a noisy boy, Naruto Uzumaki, and that is where things start to change for girls. With Naruto's friends and their enemies, this school will be a big challenge for them.
1. Welcome to the Jungle

**This is my first big Naruto story and I am going to put a big efforts in this story. Main couple is NaruHina but things won't be revolving only around them. I am reading story like this for so long so I thought it will be nice to write one. Also I'm sorry if you find any grammar mistakes, I will try hard not to make them.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY!  
**

Nobody's POV:

It is a sunny day in Konoha. It's may and everything is starting to live and breathe. In Konoha high everything is peacfully.

Konoha High is a school located next to Konoha. School has dorms so teens don't have to travel much. There are mostly problematic teens because school has strict rules so parents send them there when they don't know how to control them. That is the reason why one car is entering school right now, with three girls who will change the school completly.

Hinata's POV:

We are finally here. I signed as car stopped. 'Well here goes nothing.' Me, Ino and Sakura got out of the car. "Hinata-sama I will be going now." driver said to me while still siting in our family car. "I hope you fit in." As he said that he left, leaving us alone.

"So, what will we do now?" Ino said completly pissed that we are here. And she was pissed with a reason. We didn't want to be sent here, but after a long conversation our parents decided to send us here. They hope that this school will change us, but truth to be told I don't think we need to be changed. "I don't like this school." Sakura said as she started walking towards main building. Me and Ino followed her. "I don't like it either Sakura but I think we have no other options right now." Ino mumured as we cought up with Sakura. "Well, it is your fault so I don't see why you should have any other option." Sakura turned around sending a death glare to Ino.

"WHAT? MY FAULT? You told me to do it!" Ino and Sakura were ready to fight and I really didn't want to see my best friends fight. "Girls, sto..."

"Why on the earth did you listen to me? I was drunk and you knew it!" Things started to heat up and I was starting to feel desperate.

"All right girls, enough fighting!" Someone yelled far away from us. We looked to where a voice came from. There stood an brown haired women. She started walking towards us. "I hope you have calmed down." She came right next to us and her green eyes pirced ours. "I'm Mei. This schools principal. Now, follow me into my office." Almost everyone would be surprised that the principal came to welcome us. But it wasn't surprise at all. My dad owns the best hospital in Tokyo so he is well known. With a few talks he could do whatever he wanted. In situations like this it was good, but it was a disadvantage so many times. Because of that I can't do whatever I want because he would find out and things would get outta control.

*** Few minutes later ***

We were in pricipal's office now. "So, let's see. You are Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga." the principal looked at us as coldly as before. "Hai, ma'am." We said in one voice. "Ok. Do you know what department do you want to be in? There are medic, police and sience departments."

First she looked at Sakura. "I wanna be in sience department, ma'am." Sakura was a daughter of the best medic in my dad's hospital so it was obvious she would be interested in medicine, but Sakura wanted to do something different than her dad, even thought she could be even better than her dad. She is one of my best friends. She is really loyal and kind. When me or Ino get in trouble she is always there to confort us. She is also really smart and good looking. Too bad she doesn't have luck in love. The main reason for that is that she always picks wrong guys.

"All right, Sakura, right?" Sakura nodded and principal looked at Ino. "What about you, Ino?"

"I wanna be in medic apartment." That was an expected answer. Ino's mother died when she was young, so Ino's dream became to be able to save people's lifes. Ino is my other best friend. We knew eachother for forever. Her dad is one of the best detectives in Japan. Ino got a gift for investigation from her dad. She always notices thing nobody would. Sometimes she tells them but sometimes she doesn't. She looks really cocky but she isn't. Sometimes yes, but only around boys. She is also very open about her feelings, open minded and ready to party anytime. But she is really good friend and that is all that matters.

"Fine, and what avout you, Hinata?"

"I wanna be in medic apartment, also." Not that I have a choise. My dad really wants me to become a doctor so I can take over the hospital one day. And actually I don't mind it. I love to help people so it might be the right choise for me after all.

"Very well. Kurenai will lead you to your room and where I will send your uniforms and books. Your things are waiting for you in your room. Get ready and tomorrow you will start attendig your classes. Good luck girls." At the end principal smiled, which was a good sign for us. "Thank you."

*** In their room ***

"If the school is like this room, then the school isn't that bad." Ino said to me as Sakura started to roll on her bed. "This is cool. I love it." It was nice to see that things weren't so bad as we thought. "But anyway, I wanna go home." Me and Ino silently agreed with Sakuras words. But we also knew that no matter how much we hated our parents for this, it was our fault. "Well, let's start unpacking. There is no turning back now." I started putting some of my stuff on my table when we heard a knock on the door. I stood up and went towards the door "It must be Kurenai. I will open."

"Hi Kurenai-san." I opened the door and smiled at the woman infront of me. "Hi Hinata. Here are your books and uniforms." Ino and Sakura came next to me and we took our things. "Also here are your schedules and locker numbers." We took it and went to put it on our beds. "Also, Hinata, I have something I need to tell you."

'Tell me something? What could that be?' I looked confused at Kurenai-san and but then I just nodded and went outside with her. "Yes, Kurenai-san?"

"I wanted to tell you that your cousin is in this school."

'My cousin? How could it be that I don't know about it. Dad would have told me. Exept if...'

"Neji?" Kurenai nodded. It was understatement that I was surprised. How could it be that dad doesn't know this? I know that he isn't speaking with Nejis father for ten years now, but still, not to know something like that? It didn't look like dad at all. "And if you want me to, I can tell him to meet you tomorrow before school." I haven't seen Neji since our parents got into fight so I was really happy to know that I will see him again. "Hai. It would be nice."

"Fine. I will go and tell him now." Kurenai-san took a few steps back. "I hope I will see you tomorrow Hinata." I simply nodded and went inside my room.

"What happened?" Ino questioned me the second I closed the door. "Let her sit at least Ino." Ino rolled her eyes as I went to my bed. "My cousin, Neji, is in this school." I simply said as girls started yelling in surprise. "Why didn't your dad tell us that?"

"He probably doesn't know. He doesn't speak with Nejis dad for years now." Girls sat next to me, still confused. "And what is that Neji like? Is he hot?" Sakura got exited as Ino hit her in head. "Sakura, it's not time for that. What is Neji like?" Sakura wanted to protest but I started to speak.

"I haven't seen Neji for song long, but as much as I remember he is really nice. He was always polite and he spoke just when he wanted to tell something important. One thing that I don't think has changed is that he was really smart. Also, he is year older than us so he will not be in the same classes as we will." Sakura and Ino carefully listend to my words and nodded. "And when will you meet him?"

"Tomorrow before classes. That said, I hope it's not problem for you to go without me." I smiled hoping they don't kill eachother while I'm not with them. "Of course not." Ino returned a smile.

"So girls, let's finish unpacking and get ready for tomorrow. First imprecions are always the most imprtant." Sakura stood up and went to unpack her things.

*** Tommorow morning ***

"Let's go girls." Ino said with a smile as we got out of our room. I was going to meet Neji now, so I was really exited.

Now we were infront of school. "I hate to admit it girls, but I still have a bad feeling about this school."

"Me too. I feel like devil is waiting for us inside." Ino and Sakura signed. "Don't start again. You feel like that because we aren't in Tokyo anymore." I winked at them and they let out small laughters. "You are probably right Hinata-chan."

"Well, I have to go now." I turned to them as some guys checked us out 'Ughhh, I hate this.' Ino and Sakura simply ignored them. "You have to meet Neji now, right? Go and tell him that we exist too." Ino winked at me and I smiled. "See you in 20 minutes in front of our lockers girls." As I said that I started walking towards where we should meet.

As I came closer, I saw a long haired boy standing there. "NEJI!" I started running towards him as he turned around. "Hinata! It's been so long." Neji smiled at me. "Yes, It's been so long." I came next to him. He became a lot taller. He looked a lot stronger and smarter now, too. "You changed a lot Hinata. Last time I saw you you were six and stuttering whenever someone came near you." I turned red when he said that. "Actually, I still do that." I smiled awkwardly. I am free only in front of my friends and family. To people it seems wired but it's who I am.

"You will overcome it one day, I'm sure." We stood there for a while and then Neji spoke again. "Why are you here? I mean I'm glad to see you, but shouldn't you be in Tokyo with your dad?"

"Well, me and my friends were sent here. Dad and their parents decided it is the best for us." I looked at the ground. "But in this school go mostly people who are problematic and noisy, you are good and shy."

"Nice of you to think that way, but my friends and I got into a big problem." Neji signed "I get it now." I smiled a little. "So what department are you in?" Neji decided to change the teme. And I didn't complain at all. "Medic. And you?"

"I'm in police department." From a great athlete like Neji it is expected.

"So do you want me to meet you with my friends during the lunch time?" It was a really nice thing to hear. We wouldn't be so lost as we thought we will be. "It would be nice. Only if I can bring my friends." Neji nodded. "I think we should be going now, classes will soon start."

Me and Neji started walking towards the gate and I really couldn't wait to tell to Ino and Sakura that we will have someone to show us around.

*** Skipping to the girls ***

"Hey Hinata how has it been?" Ino asked exited. "Nice. Neji said that he will introduce us to his friends during the lunch." Ino's and Sakura's eyes were full of exitement. "That is great!" We all had smiles on our faces. "Well girls I have to go. I don't have same classes as you, remember." Me and Ino hugged Sakura "See you here during the lunch time." We waved to Sakura. "Let's go, we don't want to be late." I said to Ino and we started walking towards our class, chatting.

We were about to enter the class when someone stopped us. "I think it will be better if you come with me." In front of us was an pretty woman with blonde hair. "I'm Tsunade, you homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you." She smiled and we smiled back.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you Tsunade-sensei." To Ino it was easy. 'I hate this part.'

"I'm H-hina-hinata Hyu-Hyuuga." I just smiled, thinking it is the best to stop before I embaress myself even more. Tsunade-sensei just nodded and opened the door.

As we entered everyone took their place. "Kids, we have new students. Introduce yourself to class girls." She looked at us and winked. It encouraged Ino, so it was good. 'To bad nothing can encourage me.'

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I hope we will get on well." Ino put the best smile she could in that moment. I swear I have seen some guys winking at her. 'And now my turn.' I signed to myself. "I'm Hina-Hinata Hyu-u-Hyuuga. Ni-nice to meet y-you all." I smiled shyly. 'It could have been worse.'

"Now girls take your seats. Hinata you will sit infront of Kiba and Hinata you will be next to her. Kiba, stand up!" As Tsunade said that some brown haired guy with tatooes on his cheecks stood up. I saw Ino smirk. 'Bad sign. Baaad sign.' We took our seats and sensei started todays lessons. "Hey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you." The guy that stood up few moments ago said that to me. 'Well, he is nice.' I smiled to him and slowly put my head down. "Are you shy?" I didn't respond. "Well, that is cute." As Kiba wanted to say something else Tsunade-sensei started yelling. "KIBA! PAY ATTENTION!" He simply nodded and didn't say another word. I looked at Ino and we smiled.

*** Lunch time ***

Me, Ino and Sakura were waiting for Neji. Sakura told us that she has meet some guy named Shikamaru. She is siting next to him. He slept whole second class and no one said anything. "What a wired guy." Ino read my thoughts right now. We started laughing and then I saw Neji coming towards us. "Hey Hinata." Girls looked carefully at Neji, watching out what they said or did. First impresion is the most important. "Hey Neji. These are my friends, Ino and Sakura." I showed with my hand first on Ino and then to Sakura.

"It's nice to meet you girls, I'm Neji, Hinatas cousin." Tipicly Neji didn't smile, but girls did. "Nice to meet you Neji." After few minutes of silence Neji spoke "Will we go?" Me, Ino and Sakura looked at eachother and started walking together with Neji.

We were in a cafeteria and everyone was looking at us. I kept my head down, not wanting to face anyone. Unlike me, Ino and Sakura were walking proudly next to them. I could see that some guys were alrealy talking about them. 'They will be popular. Nothing unusual.'

Neji lead us to his group. There were 2 girls and 6 boys. They were all confused. He obviously hasn't told them. 'I hope they don't get mad.'

They just stared at us for a while. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought them with me today. This is my cousin, Hinata..." He pointed at me and continued "...and these are her friends Ino..." He pointed at Ino "... and Sakura. They are new here." He finished pointing at Sakura.

I noticed that there was a guy who sits behind me, Kiba. He was smirking. But who really got my attention was an blonde haired guy who just smiled brightly "Nice to meet you girls. Hope you fit in well."

**I hope you like the story. I will try to upload new chapter as soon as possible.**

**As in Beautiful Nerd (ShikixRima story) I will be putting some hints about next chapter. Here is a first one : First impresions are really important, but second are even more.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	2. Just the Way You Are

**Here is my second chapter to this story. I hoped that I will write it faster but I couldn't. So here it is now. :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I'm truly sorry uploading chapter 1 as chapter 2 yesterday. I really don't know what happened.**

Hinta's POV:

I noticed that there was a guy who sits behind me, Kiba. He was smirking. But who really got my attention was one blonde haired guy who just smiled brightly "Nice to meet you girls. Hope you fit in well."

'This guy is so hot!' I thought to myself. "So she is your cousin?" A question came from a blonde haired girl. Neji just nodded. "Ooh, if that is the case then no problem. We heard that you were with some girls and we thought... some stupid things." Girl started laughing awkwardly. "You are really insane." Neji said as he looked at the second girl that was in the group. "And who told you that I am with Hinata?" Everyone was silent when Neji asked this. "Karin, of course." Neji looked to see that blonde haired guy answering his question. "Well, nothing unexpected." Nobody talked for a few moments. "Ummm, Neji, will you introduce us to your cousin?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Oh, yea. Girls these are my friends. The blonde haired girl is Temari..." We looked at her and she smiled. "Nice to meet you girls." We smiled back and Neji continued "The other girl is TenTen." She smiled first at Neji and than she turned to say something but Temari interupted her "She is Nejis girlfriend." Tenten turned and started yelling something. Me, Sakura and Ino just smiled. 'She is so pretty.' Neji sure knows how to pick girls. "Anyway, nice to meet you." TenTen looked at us embaressed.

"Anyway..." Neji tried to hide the blush on his face, but he failed. "To the boys. The guy next to Temari is her brother Gaara." He looked at us emotionless, but we smiled at him, trying not to be rude. "The guy next to him is..."

"Shikamaru." Sakura finished Nejis sentence. "We are on the same department." Shikamaru said before we could ask how they know eachother. "Well, anyway, it's nice to meet you, Shikamaru." Ino said and he just nodded. "And this is Kiba." Neji said and pointed at the guy from my class "You should already know him, if I remember good you are in the same class." I nodded. "But now oficially, it's nice to meet you girls." Kiba winked as Sakura and Ino smirked and answered. "Nice to meet you too, Kiba." I just can hope this doesn't end bad. "And finally, this noisy idiot next to him is Naruto."

"Nice to meet you! Wait, why am I idiot?!" Everyone started to laugh a little. 'Again, he is really hot.' I slightly blushed but nobody exept Ino noticed. "Nice to meet you too." Ino sent him one big smile. Knowing her, she did it to stop everyone from noticing the blush on my face. But she will ask me about the reason later. "Anyway, let's eat, we will be late for classes." TenTen said and we started to eat.

*** AFTER SCHOOL ***

The rest of the day went well. Very well, I can say. It seems this school isn't as bad.

* FLASHBACK *

We just finished our lunch and we were about to go to our classes. During the lunch I learned so much about my let's call them new friends. Shikamaru is the smartest guy in our whole grade and Kiba, together with some other guy, is the most popular one. That other guy also hangs out with them, but he had to stay during the lunch with his homeroom teacher, Kakashi. I heard that there is one more guy in their group but he was also with his teacher. He is in the same class as Neji.

"Well, we should go or we will be late." TenTen said loudly with a big smile on her face. I think that she is nice girl. The right one for Neji. "I agree." Shikamaru said, not trying to use more words. "Will you be with us during the lunch tomorrow too girls?" Kiba asked looking at us. "Well, if all of you don't mind..." Sakura said before talking to me and Ino, but I didn't mind and knowing Ino she didn't mind as well. "But don't you think Sasuke will mind?" TenTen asked and everyone looked at her. "Yes, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Temari signed.

"Too bad for him we won't ask him." Naruto turned to face us "Teme can be against it how much he wants, but you three are wellcome to join us tomorrow!" He smiled and winked at us. 'I love his smile already!'

"Well then that is nice. We will be going, right Ino, Hinata?" Kiba asked as and, after we nodded, we started walking away.

* FLASHBACK END *

After that the rest of the classes were nice, but boring. I was talking to Kiba a little bit and from what I see, he is a nice guy. Too bad Ino and Sakura are thinking the same way as I am.

"Why are you with him in the class?! Why can't I get a nice guy sometimes?! That is so not fair!" Sakura started yelling. "Well you couldbe with him but you wanted to go to the science department! And why are you complaining now? Kiba isn't the only guy in this school!" Ino started to yell too. This was so unfair! Why do they always do that? Why do they always argue about stupid boys?

"It's not about is Kiba the only boy, but it's about how you never give up on boys even if it means that you can destroy our friendship!" This could never end well. The arguement is going the wrong way. "What! When did I do that?" Ino stood with her palms on her hips. "With Sai."

'Oh God, why does Sakura always mention him?' Ino stood there not wiling to answer. "Well, I see that I'm right. So stop doing that!" Sakura started yelling even more and more until...

"What on the earth do you want from me Sakura?! I really liked him! I DID! And he liked me back! You said it was alright to date him, so I did! If you said that you don't want me to date him I wouldn't so stop complaining! If you want to be with Kiba that badly, after knowing him for LESS than a day, than go ahead, but stop mentioning Sai!" Ino took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "You know what? I've had enough of this crap!"

As Ino said that, she ran out of her room leaving angry Sakura and me alone. 'Things are just getting worse and worse.'

"Is she insane? What is in her head?" Sakura signed, pissed, as she sat on her bed. "How can she complain after she dated Sai? I never got a chance..."

"Sakura stop it. I think that the best thing to do right now is to go and take a walk." I stood up not wanting to listen to them anymore. "I'll see you." I left Sakura alone. She left a few minutes after me. 'Why did they have to fight? I hate this!'

I was walking and walking for a while so I decided to take a break and sit on a brench. I sat and looked around to see that I am alone at some kind of path, and where it lead I had no idea.

NARUTO'S POV:

I was going back to the dorms from the police. I went to visit my parents and take some money from them. Mother was saying how I got too skinny and dad was saying that I'm looking more and more like him.

I was walking down the path towards the dorms when I saw Hinata, Nejis cousin, sitting there all by herself. "Hinata!" she looked at me confused. "N-Nar-Naruto?" I came over to her "May I sit here?" She just nodded. I think I saw her cheecks turn red. "Why are you here alone? Where are your friends?" I smiled trying not to be rude asking about her friends. "The-They got in-into a f-fi-fight." She signed. Probably because they got into a fight. "That is bad! But nothing to worry about. I fight with Sasuke all the time." I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt relaxed being with this girl. 'She is kinda cute.'

"Ye-yes, but t-this was s-ser-serious." I looked over to see her staring at her knees, sad. "It will be ok! I'm sure of it." I smiled to convice her in my words. "I hope y-you are ri-right."

There is one thing I don't understand about her. "Umm, may I ask you one thing?" She looked at me surprised. "Why are you stuttering all the time?" When I asked her that she turned red. "Ummm... I... I..." But then I felt bad for making her feel uncomfortable. People see me as an idiot but they are always free and smiled when they are around me. I love the feeling when that happenes. "Y-you don't have to answer. You are fine just the way you are." I tried to make situation better. She looked at me kindly and surprised. "T-thank you." She smiled when she said that. 'She is sooo cute!'

"Why are you thanking me for?" She is kinda strange, but she is really nice. "N-not many pe-persons have t-told me t-that." She was turning red again. She must be the shyest girl I have ever met. But it isn't that bad. "Well, I think that every person is made to be different and fine the way they are."

I closed my eyes again, feeling relaxed, all over again. After few minutes I looked at Hinata to see her staring at me. "What? Is something wrong Hinata?" She just looked away. "N-nothing." We stayed like that for a few minutes. I enjoyed the silence. It was really comfortable. The words my mother once told me crossed my mind "The right person for you is not the one you can talk to, but the one you can stay silent with." Why was I just thinking about that?

"I have t-to go now, N-Naruto." She looked at me and got me out of my thoughts. "All right, I'll walk you to your room." Hinata looked away from me. "Is something wrong?" She looked at me again "N-no, nothing." As she said that I stood up and started walking. I felt her being next to me. The comfortable silence took over once again. It felt soooo nice to walk with her. But my stomach growl destroied it. "I'm sorry about that. I get really hungry during the dinner time." She just gigled.

"Do you want to go to eat dinner or will you go to your room first?" I looked at her as we got near the buildings. There were people who started to stare at us. "I will g-go to m-my ro-room first." She said in one breath. "Fine then." We contiued walking until we saw a figure standing infront of us. And it was... "Hey Teme!"

Sasuke was standing infront of us, smirking. "I see Dobe has a girlfriend. And I don't know her." Me and Hinata turned red. "Stop it Teme! This is Hinata..." I pointed at Hinata who was still red as tomato. "She is Nejis cousin."

"Ohh! So Teme still doesn't have a girlfriend? That is bad..." Sasuke started to make fun of me. Infront of Hinata. "Sasuke sto..."

"Anyway is this that new girl Kiba talked to me about?" Sasuke smirked as he came next to Hinata. "He was maybe talking about her friends. She came here with her friends, Ino and Sakura." Sasuke just nodded. "Well Kiba has been telling me that he is having classes with cute new girl. He has also said that she sits infront of him." So Kiba was talking about Hinata after all. "Anyway will we go and have a dinner?" Sasuke took a few steps towards a cafeteria before turning his head so he was facing us. "I told Hinata that I will walk her to her room, so..."

"Oh it isn-isn't problem a-at all." Hinata said as me and Sasuke looked at her. "I wi-will go by m-myself." She smiled. "Are you sure Hinata?" She just nodded and I nodded back. "Anyway, it was nice talking to you." She just smiled. "I will see you tomorrow. See ya Hinata."

"S-See ya." Hinata smiled at us while me and Sasuke walked towards cafeteria. "You didn't even introduce yourself Sasuke, that is rude!" Sasuke just smirked. "Well, there was no reason."

"WHAT! No reason!" I think that everyone have heard me. "Yes. She is pretty but she is already yours." He just winked when some wired feeling appeared in my stomach. "Stop mocking me, Sasuke." We continued walking when he said. "Wait and you will see, you two will be together." I didn't even look at him when he said that.

"Anyway Naruto..." We continued talking about something not so important as we entered cafeteria.

Hinata's POV:

'He is so cute! It was one of the best walks I have ever had! He is so nice, and caring, and cute, and honest... He is perfect.' It was all I could think about. When we talked, I couldn't take my eyes of of him. His voice was so captivating that I think I can hear him even now. What he said really made me feel confident for a second. "Y-you don't have to answer. You are fine just the way you are." It was the cuttest thing that anyone has ever said to me. Only Ino and Sakura would tell me things as nice as he did. 'Sakura and Ino...'

I forgot about them with Naruto. He made a miracle happen. But I was about to enter our room. 1,2,3...

When I entered our room I saw Ino on her bed, lying, red as tomato. "Ino? What happened? Where is Sakura?" I came next to her. "I don't know where Sakura is, maybe she is eating." She was avoiding my other question. "And why are you red?" When I asked her that she stood up. "Don't even ask." It made me feel worried. "Ino! what happened?"

She just took a deep breath. "Well..."

**That's it guys. I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**I know there isn't much NaruHina, but I will try to make it up to you in next chapters. There is a lot of HinataxSakuraxIno friendship but they are the closest right now. Also I will try to dig deeper in Naruto's relationships with his friends.**

**Fact for the next chapter: Friends are there to help eachother in troubles, the jealousy and love ones.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Friends

**Hey everyone! This is the third chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

When I entered our room I saw Ino on her bed, lying, red as tomato. "Ino? What happened? Where is Sakura?" I came next to her. "I don't know where Sakura is, maybe she is eating." She was avoiding my other question. "And why are you red?" When I asked her that she stood up. "Don't even ask." It made me feel worried. "Ino! what happened?"

She just took a deep breath. "Well..."

Ino's POV:

* FLASHBACK *

'How can Sakura be so cruel? She is such an idiot. I hate her!' I walked around the school, pissed about what just happened. Then I started going further and further away from school. After some time I realised... I was lost.

I stood there, not knowing what to do. 'Great! This day can't get worse.' My head started to hurt. I was pissed, lost and... sad. Sakura is my best friend since I met her, and to get into this big fight with her... it is soo bad. "DAMN IT!" I yelled. It was the only thing I could do.

"Hey! Who is there?" I heard some familliar voice. 'Who is that? I can't remember.' Then a shadow appeared. It was really familliar. So familliar that I felt emaressed that I didn't reconise it. "New girl?" I saw red hair and then I realised who it was. "G-Gaara?" Then I was able to see his face. "What are you doing here?" Why did he have to ask this question. "Well, I was taking a walk and then I kinda..."

"Got lost?" It wasn't that hard to notice. "Yes." He just nodded. "Follow me." Without any word he started walking to a direction where he came from. I did what he told me to. He is a really misterious guy. I kinda like it.

"Sooo... can you tell me where I was?" I tried to start a conversation. I don't like silences. "All you need to know is that it is a dangerous place." He said it without even looking at me. "Dangerous? Than why were you there?" I couldn't help but wonder. "It's not dangerous for boys, but it is for girls. There are a lots of idiots. I think you know what I'm talking about." I gulped. This school is really something wired. "I guess I do." Then a thought crossed my mind and I stopped walking. "Wait! Are you..."

"Do I look like one of those idiots?" Gaara turned around to face me. He took few steps towards me so we were now standing face to face. "Ummm..."

"I'm not. I don't have time for girls. Not the ones who come here." He doesn't know who he is messing with. 'Is he telling that we are bad in comparation to other girls?'

"And what makes us so bad?" I gave him my best glare. I may look sweet but I'm not that innocent. "The fact that you are all rebels and easy to seduce." What was he talking about? Now he was just turning into a duchebag. "That is what you think." I humphed in disapproval. "Really?" He was looking totaly incovinced in my atittude. "Really." We glared at eachother for a while and then someone came behind me and pushed me into Gaara. Too bad... our lips connected.

My eyes were wide open, and so were his. When shock disappeared I quickly pulled myself from him. 'This day just got worse.' I turned to face a person who pushed me. It was a ridicilouss looking person with big eyebrows. "Lee what on this earth do you think you are doing?" Gaara asked pissed. I was glad that I wasn't the only one pissed here.

"You two looked too good I just couldn't resist." Me and Gaara just glared at the idiot infront of us. "Anyway, you guys should enjoy the youth you have, so why are you coplaining?" He gave us big smile. We didn't return the smile, of course. "I am pissed because I have a girlfriend you moron!" I was shocked. 'He has a girlfriend? Well that explains a lot.' I looked at Lee, or whatever his name was, to see him regreting his decision to push me. "Oh yea, I forgot about that... well, we won't tell Mei about that when she comes." He put his smile back. 'Mei, huh?'

"It doesn't matter idiot." Gaara still glared at Lee as realisation hit me. I. Kissed. Gaara. Oh no. That was really bad. In the second Lee started running away from us, probably scared from Gaara. When I looked at him, I was too. "Ummm... Gaara... I..."

"It's not your fault. I just hope it doesn't happen again." He simply said not looking at me. Well, he put his cool back up. "Hey Gaara what is going on here?!" I heard a voice. It was Kiba. 'Just not himmm... He is the reason me and Sakura got in fight.' I signed as he came next to us. "Lee came to me and said that you will kill him. What is going on?" He stopped for a second and then he saw me. "Oooh hey Ino. How ya doin'?" He smiled but I didn't return the smile. "What is wrong here? Why are you so grumpy?"

"Because Lee pushed Ino while we were inches away and... I don't want to talk about what happened next." I looked at him confused that he said what happened. "Hey! You shouldn't talk to everyone about that." I yelled and Kiba started laughing. "Well we are best friends so it is ok for him to tell me." I signed in relief. "Anyway Ino, you can see girls dorms now so I hope you can go by yourself." I nodded and waved them goodbye. "See ya tomorrow guys." I smiled and walked away.

As I walked away I heard Kiba say something like. "You lucky guy." After that I only heard word hot. Many variations of Kibas words came to my mind and every made me blush. 'Stupid Kiba!'

* END OF FLASHBACK *

"So that is what happened." Hinata started laughing. "It's not funny Hinata." I yelled. "It is. And even funnier thing is that you are red as tomato." That was no good. But anyway I started laughing with her. After all, it was funny, I had to admit. Then we heard someone come in. It was Sakura.

"Hey... guys..." The room was silent. Nobody said a word. Sakuras head was down and I my head was away from her. "Ino... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. And it's not your fault for..."

"DON'T EVEN SAY HIS NAME!" Hinata yelled suddenly. Me and Sakura looked at her and we started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Hinata turned red. "Ohhh no reason." I smiled. "Anyway, Sakura, stop just standing there, come with us." Sakura smiled back and came to hug me. We hugged for a while and then Hinata came to hug us too. We fell on the bed and started laughing. After a while we stopped laughing. "Oh and Sakura... Ino has something to tell you. It was a crazy night." I got red again as Hinata laughed again.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Sakura looked at me curious as I started re-talking what happened. I skipped the last part. It was better for our friendship, after all.

*** TOMORROW MORNING ***

Hinata's POV:

We were walking out of our room. Sakura and Ino were talking about what happened to Ino last night. Sakura was mocking Ino since she told her what happened. Anyway, we were all glad that the fight was over.

We were about to exit hallway when some girls stopped us. "Hey, you three!" We turned around to face one red haired girl with her friends. "What are your names?" If someone heard them he would say that they are trying to be friends with us, but their eyes were full of anger and hate. "And why do you care?" It was a good thing that Ino and Sakura never backed down and that they enjoy verbally fighting someone when they are bad towards us. I'm not that type bacause I'm too shy.

"Actually, we don't care, but we will care to destroy your faces if you continue to be so arrogant." This isn't type of thing that usually ends up well. Expecially when Sakura and Ino get pissed. "Oh yea? I wouldn't say you could even in your dreams." Sakura stood infront of me and Ino did to. Now we were making a triangle. Red haired girl just humphed. "Anyway, we don't have buissnes with you, we want to talk to your friend behind you." Girl pointed with her finger at me. 'Why would they want to 'talk' to me?'

"Pointing with finger at someone is rude girl, you should know that." Ino said that and Sakura laughed with purpouse of pissing her off even more. "It doesn't matter. You there, step up." Her voice got a lot louder and meanier. "You can tell her what you want even if she is behind us." Sakura humphed at girls command. "But then it's not fun. And anyway, what kind of a girl hides behind her friends?" She smirked. "Just cowards." Ino and Sakura glared at them. They knew they shouldn't go further with this fight but they were ready to do so. Girl was smirking.

But she was right. I was being a coward. Maybe I should step out. Maybe I should try to be thougher. Maybe...

"Why would she have to face you when she doesn't want to? Just because we would be glad to rip you apart that doens't mean she should be too." Sakuras words really made me happy. Kinda. It made me feel glad that I have friends able to protect me in this situation. And I was able to do whatever else for them. And they knew that. It was a thing that made us true friends.

"Anyway, I don't have time for this. You!" Girl yelled once more. "I'm Karin. And if you come close next to Sasuke one more time I will be your worst nightmare. Understand?" Sasuke, Narutos friend? This girl is ridicilouss. I didn't respond. I didn't know what to. I mean, we didn't talk at all. But obviously fangirls, if I should call her like that, are insane.

"I see. Be carefull or you'll regret it." Karin humphed and walked past us. Me, Sakura and Ino didn't move an inch.

When they were far away Ino and Sakura looked at me confused. "Sasuke? Who is that?" When Sakura asked me that Ino smirked. "Were you using my situation with Gaara not to tell us that some hottie was flirting with you?"

"No! You are crazy! It wasn't like that at all." I sighned. "Then what happened?" They came closer to me and we started walking as I explained to them.

When i finished explaining we were already infront of school. "Ohhhh, now I understand." Ino started laughing. "It isn't Sasuke, it is Naruto that was the hottie of the day." Sakura started laughing when she heard Inos words. "No! I mean... Oh stop it you two!" Then we started laughing together.

"Anyway, I will see you two at lunch." Sakura smiled. "Yea, see ya!" Me and Ino said together as Sakura walked away towards her classroom. When we entered our I saw Kiba sitting and smiling. I instantly remembered Sasukes words. _"Well Kiba told me that he is having classes with cute new girl. He has also said that she sits infront of him."_

I smiled back and sit next to him, nervous. 'Is it possible that he likes me? It would be bad.'

"Hey Hinata! How did you spend your day yesterday? Was it as fun as Inos?" He said smirking at Ino. When Ino saw him smirk she started blushing. "Ohh Ino you don't have to blush. I won't tell anyone what happened yesterday." He started laughing. It was good that no one has heard him. "Kiba stop it!" She said first sentencanse louder than the next one. "And of course you won't tell it to anyone, Gaara has a girlfriend, remember?" Kiba groaned as he realised that he can't mock her about telling everyone. After that teacher came and class started.

*** AT THE LUNCH ***

"Hey guys!" Sakura yelled chearfully as we came next to our lunch table. "How were your periods Hinata?" Neji asked still worried that I don't belong here. 'I don't, but it doesn't matter.' I thought to myself. "It was fine. I'm still getting used to classes but it is ok." I smiled and then we heard fangirls gasping.

As I kinda expected, when I turned around I saw Sasuke and Naruto walking towards us. Karin was right next to him almost begging him to notice her and, of course, he was ignoring her. "Heeeey!" Naruto took his seat and so did Sasuke, but few seconds after him. "Hey Naruto!" Ino responded to him and the rest of the group was eating.

After being close to Naruto for a few seconds I remembered what happened last night and I started blushing. I hid my face so no one notices. But, Ino did. So, as always, she started talking to Naruto. She wanted to talk with anyone but only Naruto wanted to.

When my face got normal color again I looked at Ino who was still talking with Naruto, and who was desperatly trying not to look at Gaara. Then I looked at Sakura. She was staring at Sasuke like hypnotised. She had that 'soon to be in love' look of hers and I didn't like it. He sounds like a big trouble and she doesn't need that. I was getting more and more worried just by looking her for a few seconds.

"GIRLS!" TenTen and Temari came next to us running. "Are you three ok?" They looked at us worried and shocked. "Yes we are. And why are you asking us that with concern in your voice?" Ino asked them as Sakura finally looked away from Sasuke. "We heard what happened this morning in the hallway." TenTen said still concerned. "Oooh that! It was nothing. Slice of cake." Ino smirked and girls have finally calmed down.

"Wait, what happened?" Kiba asked staring at us. "N-Nothing Im-important or to worry a-about." I muttered trying not to get situation outta control. "No, it wasn't nothing! Karin threatened them this morning to stay away from our group."

'Oh great, now Neji will get over-protective."

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Neji yelled and everyone looked at him. TenTen just smiled at the confused crowd and they returned their attention to their lunches. "Neji calm down." TenTen smiled at him too, but her smile was more nervousthan the smile she gave to the students. "Ugh, whatever. Why did they treat you?" He looked at us ready to blow. "Well it wa-was nothing t-that important." If Sakura and Ino talked they would make a mess. "But they never do that unless girls approach us, mostly Sasuke or Kiba."

Then I saw Sasuke look strangely at me. I felt kinda uncomfortable. "Where there some girls when I saw you last night, Hinata?" He asked me all of the sudden. 'Oh no, he is on a good way to figure things out. But he can't be that smart, right?' I looked nervous because I remember half of the girls that were with Karin also being there last night. "Everyone was there Sasuke. It was a dinner time. Why do you ask?" Naruto said noisly as ever with smile on his face. 'Why is his face so beautiful even when he did the most stupidest thing that he could have done?'

"Karin and group always go freaky when me and Kiba are in question, and me, Hinata and Naruto were seen together last night." Sasuke signed before he continued. "I would say that probably that is the reason they did what they did." Everyone was staring at Sasuke. 'How can he do this? He is the only person more genious than Ino at this things.' After everyone finished staring at Sasuke they started staring at me. "Is that true Hinata?"

I kept silent. How can I say to them that I was the reason of this mess. "Hinata answer me!" I looked up to see Naruto looking pissed at me, but in his eyes could be seen a true concern. How can I not answer to this boy when he looks so worried and honest. I simply nodded and put my head down.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ino and Sakura putting their heads down too, not knowing what to do. We kept silent for a few seconds. "Well, I hope you have put them in their places so they don't act so smart again." Sasuke started eating his lunch, and so did Shikamaru and Gaara. Everything started to look calm. Sasukes words really calmed almost everyone down. TenTen was calming Neji down and Temari, after slight hesitation, started eating lunch with the boys. Only Naruto was still staring at us, not saying a word. "N-Naruto..."

I didn't even get to finish my sentencence. He stood up suddenly and stormed out of the cafeteria. "What is he doing? Idiot." TenTen signed.

"Hey guys why is Naruto running? Is he taking his free time to exercise?" The wired guy that pushed Ino, I think he is called Lee, came and greated us. I saw Ino get all red. "Don't even ask Lee." Shikamaru just signed and then he continued eating his lunch.

I didn't know what to do. Everyone was calming down. But I felt guilty for Naruto being so pissed all of the sudden. 'And why is he so pissed right now?' I looked to the exit doors, feeling even more concerned for him than I was few seconds ago. "Go talk to him, idiot. He isn't concerned for me nor Sakura." Ino said in one breath, still red from seeing Lee. "I don't get it why is he so pissed?"

"Well the only think that gets on my mind right now is the fact that you talked to Sasuke because he wanted to mock Naruto, who was with you." Ino smirked. "And I guess she is right." I looked over to see Sasuke still eating his lunch, but I knew that he was the one who said it. "Go. Don't let him be concerned for a girl that doesn't care about him too." Sakura smirked. I guess she joined our conversation only because Sasuke said something too. 'I don't have time to think about Sakura now.' I stood up and runned towards the exit door. Everyone stared at me but I knew that Ino and Sakura will think of some good lie.

I didn't know where to look for Naruto, but I knew I will find him. I mean, he found me last night. Last night! Bench! I started running towards the bench hoping that my inner detective was right for once.

**I hope you like it. I'll really try to make next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Fact for the next chapter: Naruto is really emotional.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
